i'm a fool, oh yeah
by redheadedwalker
Summary: {Castiel/Dean Winchester - au/fluff} Plush lips forming a wide, genuine smile, gracing his green eyes with small lines, and freckles, plastered artistically all over his nose and cheekbones: Dean Winchester, the most handsome mechanic he'd ever seen, local lady-killer and totally oblivious regarding Castiel's ridiculous crush on him. [Modern AU: librarian Castiel/mechanic Dean]


**_{Notes: Originally based on a prompt from mollypondcreature on tumblr. Jesus, this took me like forever! *laugh* I haven't plotted it to be so effing long, actually I planned it to be just a ficlet or something not longer than 2K words, but...yeah, 5K it is! Oh, and blame Dean's dirty mind and mouth for the rating! *laugh* Anyway, have fun reading! And btw: kudos, comments, constructive critisism, love, screams and whatever tickles your fancy would make me very happy. *smile*}_**

* * *

{/~~~\}

'Cas? Could use a little help here!'

Castiel looked up from his list and the small stack of books he balanced on his knee between his body and the shelf in front of him. He let out an annoyed groan, before he turned his head slightly towards the corner, where he suspected his colleague.

'What is it? Can't this wait until I'm finished here?'

He stopped his work and awaited an answer, but all he could hear were incomprehensible murmurs and some low chuckles from his friend and colleague Balthazar. The other person was definitely male, according to his low rumble, but Castiel couldn't figure out to whom the deep voice belonged. He shook his head and proceeded where he left off, sorting and shelving the remaining books.

'I'm afraid this young and handsome fellow here requires your personal and individual care. I think I'll send him over to you.'

Cas snorted amused, because he could practically _hear_ Balthazar's smug grin. He came from the United Kingdom couple of years ago – God knows what possessed him to settle down here in Lawrence – and started working at the local library, alongside Castiel. It didn't take long until he became friends with a couple of people in town, mostly because he was the new and strange, exotic guy from overseas and, to be honest, Balthazar really likes to show off his British ancestry a little too much. Castiel wasn't convinced he could make friends with his new fellow worker, especially not after one of Balthazar's attempts to hit on Cas that ended in a pond behind the town hall and pretty embarrassing for both of them. Eventually, Balthazar apologized and invited Castiel for a drink, in a completely platonic way. After this nearly disastrous start, it ended up that Cas saved Balthazar's ass from fairly more than one jealous date and furious one-night stand, d the two men developed a strange but profound friendship. Castiel wouldn't deny that his friend was attractive in his own way, but the person who currently occupied Castiel's mind, far too much for his liking, has almost nothing in common with his eccentric and snarky pal.

And, of course, Balthazar knows exactly, who this man was and how Castiel fell head over heels for him.

'Hope it'll be quick.'

Cas sighed and shoved his slightly too large glasses up his nose, before descending the small ladder and smoothing out his navy blue sweater. He stretched towards the books he left on one of the upper shelves, but couldn't reach the top. Castiel cursed under his breath and tried to stretch himself a little more and finally reached the lower edge of the shelf, before he heard a low chuckle beside his left ear and a warm hand over his own, as it reached for the books above his head. His lungs stopped working and Castiel's mind went out of order the moment he realized, exactly _whose_ hands it were that helped him out. Again. The warmth, radiating from the man behind him, the body, pressing lightly at Castiel's back and the distinctive scent of leather, oil and what he suspected to be a hint of cinnamon, kick-started him back into reality.

Castiel started to blush furiously and his whole body stiffened even more, before he took a deep breath and turned around to face the man of his, definitely sometimes really inappropriate, dreams, who was now smiling at him, like he was the ray of sunshine after a long and rainy day.

'D-Dean?'

_Shit_. Cas wanted to kick himself for behaving like he was a stuttering teenage girl in front of her eternal crush, she had developed over years. Well, actually he _was_ exactly that, except, he wasn't a self-conscious, soon-to-be woman with overflowing, wild fantasies, but a grown man with a very respectable job and a decent life.

And then he crashed his car in a fairly ridiculous accident that he hadn't even caused, but an old, grumpy lady, who suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Cas just happened to be the poor guy, who nearly knocked her down back then, so he reacted and deflected and…well. Anyway, he smashed his car to a nearly disastrous extent and Balthazar suggested getting it to the Winchester Garage, because he heard that the main mechanic had the reputation to be the best of his profession in town and could safe cars that looked even worse than Castiel's.

And when Castiel firstly stepped through the doors of the garage and got a glance of the man, his emotional stability went straight downhill. The sight of tan muscles working beneath a tight, grey shirt, arms thinly layered with sweat, always sent a soft jolt down Castiel's abdomen, but what caught his heart was the mechanic's face: plush lips, forming a wide, genuine smile, gracing his green eyes with small lines, and freckles, plastered artistically all over his nose and cheekbones: Dean Winchester, the most handsome mechanic he'd ever seen, local lady-killer and totally oblivious in terms of Castiel's ridiculous crush on him.

'H-How can I help…you?'

Castiel had tried to regain his posture, but his voice hitched slightly, making Dean chuckle softly.

'Actually, I'd like to return these books here and on that occasion…just drop by and say hello?'

Dean gave him a half-smile and Cas couldn't help himself, but to let his lips crack up into a small smile, too.

After the car accident, Castiel regularly made a detour home when he was finished at the library, just using his car when it was inevitable. His new way was just a couple of minutes longer, but Castiel enjoyed the walk. And it led him past the Winchester Garage. Of course this fact was purely coincidental, just like Castiel clearly wouldn't want to get another look of Dean or something. On some particularly rainy day - really, the clouds came out of nowhere, just when Cas was halfway home - Dean spotted him and invited him in. So Castiel had found himself wrapped up in a warm blanket, deep in amiable conversation with Dean, in the middle of the garage. Latter had lent him some clothes, because his own were soaking wet. He also offered to drive Castiel home afterwards, and who was Cas to decline? Of course, despite Dean's efforts, he caught a rather nasty cold and Balthazar had to nurse him. And when he asked _why_ exactly there were some suspiciously Dean-Winchester-like clothes under Castiel's pillow, he wasn't able to hide his crush anymore. Balthazar just laughed at him and left with a wicked smile and the promise to 'shove that Winchester's hot arse in here and if it's the last thing I do'. Despite Castiel's protests, Balthazar, unfortunately, was one to never break his promises. So, a couple of days later, Dean stood in front of Cas' flat, holding up two DVDs and a box of tissues. Ever since then they started to develop some kind of friendship, with Castiel regularly dropping by at the garage to chat, and sometimes watch movies with Dean on his couch.

'Oh! I…I'll help you in a minute, let me just…'

Castiel shuffled around, trying to get his things out of the way and remember where to head for Dean's books. His mind was still overheating and he could barely manage to find the main direction. When he signalled Dean to follow him, Castiel tried to orient himself by the numbers of the racks and overlooked the 'caution: wet floor' sign completely. And Cas, lucky devil that he always was, especially in front of Dean, slipped.

'Whoa! Watch out, Cas!'

And that was the moment Castiel head should hit the wooden floor, but he just heard the thump of books hitting the ground instead and felt arms tighten around his waist to steady him. When he realized that he practically was buried in Dean's arms and pressed against his chest, he blushed furiously and quickly tried to shuffle out if his arms.

'Th…Thank you…Dean.'

Cas quietly mumbled his thanks and collected the fallen books, pressing them against his chest like an anchor. He couldn't gather the courage to look up at Dean and instead eyed his sleeves and clenched his fingers around its blue edges. There was an awkward silence between them, but neither dared to break it. Eventually, Castiel heard a cough and the sound of leather moving against leather, when Dean straightened his jacket and got himself ready to leave.

'See you around then, I guess?'

Castiel finally looked up and searched for a witty reply, but Dean smiled apologetically at him and Cas couldn't manage to give him an answer, apart from gaping like a fish on dry ground and an awkward wave, before he started blushing again.

_God, why can't I behave like a normal person in front of Dean one fucking time?_

He turned around and stumbled his way back to where he left off, before the slip incident, but he didn't miss Dean's amused chuckle, before he made his way back to the door.

{/~~~\}

It was later in the afternoon when Dean finally turned the last trick, his garage open and shining in the warm light of the setting sun. He walked towards his Baby - that's what he calls his black 67' Chevrolet Impala that he inherited from his father- and let himself fall into its backseat. Dean closed his eyes for a short moment and thought back earlier this day, when he visited the local library. He just wanted to return the books about some complicated car mechanisms that he had borrowed, when he bumped into one of the librarians - some weird British guy with an even weirder name he couldn't recall. Anyway, before he even got the chance to speak, this guy gave him a wicked grin and called for Castiel, his colleague. Cas - Dean quickly nicknamed him, because his actual name was quite a mouthful - was the other librarian and Dean, even if he sometimes still tried to deny it, had a massive crush on the smaller man. And when he turned around the corner, where the British guy led him, he saw exactly _why_ he had fallen for the dark-haired librarian. The sight of Cas, desperately stretching towards some too high stacked books, was far too adorable. He always wore this ugly, slightly too large sweaters - today it was a, surprisingly decent, navy blue one - and his hair always looked like he just came back from a hot make-out session behind one of the bookshelves, not caring if anyone saw. And then there were his eyes. If you looked closely, they had the most beautiful shade of blue, Dean had ever seen in his life, like the entire sky captured in two little orbs. And when he finally stepped in to help the librarian, Cas became adorably flustered and when he nearly slipped, trying to lead Dean towards the right shelves and landed in his arms, he couldn't help himself but to fall even more for the awkward librarian.

_Fuck. Stop it, Winchester._

Dean got up with a frustrated groan and searched for a towel or something, in order to clean his hands at least, because he knows that Cas would arrive soon; he always does when his shift in the library ended. He would tell Dean some stories about things happened in the library or tiny bits about his life and Dean would be eager to listen and share something about himself and smile and laugh about every of Castiel's jokes and funny little tales.

When he found what he searched for, Dean walked back to his car and glanced out of his garage, just to enjoy the sun for a brief moment and go back to work afterwards, when something caught his attention. Dean stopped in his tracks and fixed his eyes on the scene, a couple of yards in front of him.

_Oh, how could I forget Cas' boyfriend, the reason of my constant heartache?_

Dean snorted sarcastically at the sight: Castiel and this other weird guy from the library had some kind of relationship, beyond normal friendship, as far as Dean could tell. And he knew the signs, there were really enough women lusting and pining after him. The affectionate and gleeful glances between them, as if they were communicating just by looking at each other and the fact that the British guy slung an arm around Castiel's shoulder every now and then and Cas didn't seem to mind in the slightest and even _laughed_ and smiled when the strange guy did so. And yes, Dean was jealous, the 'I'll strangle the guy with my bare hands if he even tries to hurt Castiel in any way' kind that makes Dean's blood boil in his veins and lets his hands twitch. And the scene in front of him reminded him of exactly _why_ he wanted to get rid of the guy as soon as possible.

Dean couldn't hear the conversation, but the gestures spoke for themselves: Castiel's whole body was slumped and he looked everywhere, except his boyfriend and nervously played with the hem of his sleeve and nodded every now and then. The other guy however, argued rather furiously, with his hands making erratic gestures. And when Castiel shyly replied, the guy made a turn, walked two steps away from Cas, turned his head and gave Castiel a rather cross look that made the other flinch slightly, before walking away completely, leaving Cas in front of Dean's garage.

Castiel was still looking down at his sleeves and turned around to walk hesitantly towards the entrance. Dean's mind rattled back into reality and he quickly disappeared behind some shelves, pretending to be busy, until he heard Cas' footsteps approaching the entrance and a quiet knock at the door.

'Hey, Dean. How's it going? Just wanted to swing by, you know.'

Dean reappeared from the back of the garage and Cas gave him a lopsided grin, a slight blush gracing his cheekbones from where he stood in the entrance, waiting for an invitation to step in further. Dean gave him a short wave and Castiel took some precarious steps towards the car, examining it with a fond smile on his lips.

'Ah, I see you're making progress. She looks beautiful.'

Dean gave him a pleased hum and they both fell in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. Cas sat himself on the nearest surface, brushing some tools out of his way in the process. Dean returned to his beloved black Impala, knowing Cas' eyes would follow his every move and searched for some tools to continue his work on the driver's side door. He had installed an old radio in the back of his shop some time ago and unconsciously hummed along some of the songs that the classic rock station played. Every now and then he stole a glance of Castiel, contently sitting where he was, watching Dean's work. There was an itch building in the back of his mind, since Dean witnessed the scene between Cas and his boyfriend and his heart struggled with his mind if he should ask Castiel about it and try to comfort him or if he shouldn't, because it's actually non of his business and Cas could get angry. In the end, Dean's selfish and curious heart won.

'Hey, Cas?'

Dean tried to stifle the urge to look directly at Castiel and instead concentrated on repairing the mechanism that opens the window besides the driver's seat, because Dean knows this whole conversation could end very awkward if Cas caught his gaze. When he opened the car and seated himself, Dean adjusted the door, so he could steal a glance of Cas in the side mirror once in a while, right where he sat on the makeshift workbench, his legs swaying slightly, revealing a pair of red-striped socks.

'Hm?'

Cas looked up, as if Dean just woke him from some kind of reverie. God, Castiel was far too adorable when he looked confused and startled. Dean tried to retain a nonchalant tone, but his movements were agitated and his mind was on fire.

'Wanna talk about it?'

He could hear how Cas shifted uncomfortably and could see him blushing under his black, framed glasses and the mess of dark hair on his head. He could see, how Cas awkwardly moved one hand trough his hair and messed it up even further. One single strand seemed to be exceptionally unruly and Dean had to suppress the itch to stand up and brush it back behind Castiel's left ear and…Stop it.

'About what, exactly?'

_Shit, this is going to be very awkward._

Cas' voice was merely a whisper and he sounded so vulnerable and nervous, it sent a pang through Dean's chest. His hands went even more erratic and he nearly slipped the wrench. Dean cursed internally and tried to calm down his nerves.

_This is just Cas, damnit! Get yourself together, Winchester!_

'Don't know. Maybe…It seemed you have some trouble with your…you know…your boyfriend? You know, I've…I've seen you standing in front of the garage...and…'

_Goddamnit, stop being a babbling mess!_

Dean scolded himself and turned around, his back now facing Castiel completely, so he couldn't see the blush that crept up Dean's neck. It took some time before Dean realized that the only sounds he could hear were the current song from the old radio above Castiel's head and the clatter of his tools against the interior of the Impala. He almost expected that Cas didn't want to talk about it and find a lame excuse to avoid speaking about it or just turn around and leave the garage with an even worse goodbye, but to Dean's utter surprise Castiel started to laugh. He actually _laughed_ at him.

'What? Why are you laughing?'

Dean turned around, just to see Castiel almost dies laughing and Dean couldn't help himself but to crack up and smile fondly at his friend. Slowly Cas calmed down and eventually looked back at Dean, after his laughter had died down almost completely. When Dean caught Castiel's gaze, his heart nearly stopped at his friend's sight: Blue eyes shining with mirth, highlighted by the golden streaks of the setting sun, a fond smile beaming like silvery rays of light. Castiel's glasses had slid down his nose and his hair looked even more dishevelled and all Dean could think of was just how beautiful he was.

'Balthazar. Seriously? No. No, he's just a very good friend of mine. We're pretty close, that's true, and he's one of the best friends I've ever had. I can talk to him about almost everything and I saved his ass on more than one occasion, trust me. He kicked _my_ ass though that I should finally admit my...'

Cas suddenly stopped mid-sentence and his face went pale, just like he made a terrible mistake. His now watery eyes widened and he lost his voice, his lips trying to form words that will never leave his throat. His whole person flinched and it made something itch alarmingly in Dean's mind. Neither of them dared to move or speak, but Dean couldn't bear the deafening silence, so he continued to probe cautiously.

'To finally admit what, Cas?'

Castiel blushed and looked down, avoiding Dean's eyes and cleared his throat awkwardly, before giving the mechanic a hoarse and rather short reply.

'Never mind.'

This was definitely wrong. He would accept it, when Cas wouldn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't bear the sight of his friend being obviously afraid and hurt, his shoulders slumped and hands nervously tracing some loose ends of his blue sweater. Whatever Cas tried to hide from him, whatever hurt him so much, Dean wouldn't let go until he healed his friend's wounds and Castiel could smile at him again.

'Cas?'

Dean stood up and placed his tools carefully on the driver's seat, before closing the car's door and taking a precarious step towards his friend, brow furrowed in apprehension and dismay.

'Ok, I'll tell you! Just stay there…ok? Balthazar and I…we talked about my…problem. There is this guy, you know, and…and Balthazar urged me to finally admit the feelings that I hold for this particular guy. And it's true, I'm desperately in love with him, I've fallen for him head over heels, literally, and I held back my feelings for far too long. And you should know that it was Balthazar, who helped me through every single heartbreak, every sleepless and tearful night, thanks to this one guy. So he suggested that I should finally confess my true feelings or otherwise Balthazar will do it for me. But my heart aches every single time I see this guy, because I know he wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ care for me the way I do for him. I'm so afraid, Dean. I can't bear it any longer, but I don't want to lose him either.'

The air around them rapidly tensed up and another deafening silence hovered over them like a sword. Castiel had stood up during his little speech and walked across the little garage, hands clenching at his sides, his voice strained and hoarse. He still avoided Dean's gaze, his crouched back facing the green-eyed mechanic, like he was afraid of his reaction. Dean remained completely silent for a moment, overwhelmed by the sheer richness of Castiel's words and the fact that he trusted Dean with his probably most personal secret.

'Cas…'

Dean took a step in Cas direction until there was barely an arm's length between them. He extended his hand to touch Castiel's shoulder, but was stopped by a cold and sweaty palm, wrapping around his wrist and a pleading look on his friend's face.

'No, Dean. Just…don't.'

Cas' voice was still on the edge of breaking down and his eyes widened even further, afraid and filled with unshed tears, making them cloudy and dull, just like a rainy day.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

Dean's voice softened and he took a tiny step towards Castiel, aware of his wrist, still captured between Cas' nervous fingers and his friend's back pressed against the wall of the garage.

'I couldn't Dean. It's complicated.'

Cas went completely silent; his hand still around Dean's wrist, but his grip was loose, blue eyes staring forlornly up to green ones. The air around them was electrified and the only sounds were the radio still playing songs from better times and Castiel's slow inhale and exhale, syncing with his own. Neither of them dared to move until the overly cheerful radio announcer introduced the next song and Dean's mind and body instantly flared up.

_'Times are hard / You're afraid to pay the fee / So you find yourself somebody / Who can do the job for free…'_

_Shit_. This was everything Dean _wouldn't_ want to happen right now. He knew this song, he knew what it meant and he knew what his mind inevitably would connect to it. And the fact, that the man of this, particularly inappropriate, dream stood merely inches away from him, on the verge of crying, scared and vulnerable and still so beautiful, didn't help either. When Dean still had thought that Castiel and Balthazar were together, he couldn't help himself but to soothe his aching heart with selfish fantasies about himself and his small, shy librarian.

_'When you need a bit of lovin' / Cause your man is out of town / That's the time you get me runnin' / And you know I'll be around…'_

Dean tried to fight it and instead concentrated on finding the cause for Castiel's broken-hearted look, but his wayward mind decided to walk on entirely other paths.

_There will be one of those dreadful rainy days, Balthazar wouldn't be around and Castiel would feel lonely and aching for physical closeness. And then he will come over to the garage, because he knows I'll be there, knows I wouldn't reject him in any way. He will close the distance between us and caress my cheek with his lips, before giving me a chaste but meaningful kiss and whisper, 'Love me, Dean.' before wrapping his arms around my neck._

_'I'm a fool to do your dirty work / Oh yeah / I don't wanna do your dirty work / No more / I'm a fool to do your dirty work / Oh yeah…'_

'Who is it, Cas? Tell me.'

_And I will grip him tight against my chest, shoving him up the side of the Impala, his legs wrapped around my waist, his hands wandering all over my back, his tongue fighting a furious battle for dominance with mine. I'll let go a moment, just to open the backdoor. And I'll hear his desperate whimper, when the cold hits him were my warmth was merely seconds ago. I'll grab his ass and press my mouth and body almost painfully against his and drag him inside the car, grinding my straining erection against his crotch, stealing his moans from his perfectly plump and soft lips. His hands will grab my hair, whilst I free him from his sweater and put sloppy kisses over his chest, nipping at his collarbone, my mouth wandering south until I can feel the edge of his waistband against my jaw and just go further, removing his jeans and pants in the process, caressing his thighs with my calloused hands and making him moan and cry, only by using my tongue. And he will beg for more and I'll give it to him, burying myself deep inside him, pressing our sticky and hot bodies together, intensifying the friction between us to a nearly unbearable extent. And he will cry out my name, again and again, and after hours of steamy and desperate sex he will slump against my chest, tracing languid circles over my collarbone, whispering promises into my ear until we fall asleep, wrapped around each other and…_

'You.'

Dean's mind snapped at Cas' words and he lunged forward to capture Castiel's lips in a searing and desperate kiss. Cas' mouth had always looked slightly chapped, but the actual scraping sensation, when Dean moved his mouth against Castiel's lips, was overwhelming. He freed his hand from the weak grip that still enfolded his wrist and brought it up his to cup Cas' face between his palms. He nipped eagerly on Castiel's bottom lip, seeking for entrance, swallowing the low moan that he received for his move. When he felt Castiel's mouth open slightly for him, he took the invitation and explored Cas' mouth with his tongue until both of them had to stop and take some deep, needy breaths.

'Dean, what are you…'

He was silenced by Dean's hands, intertwining with his dark strands and his body pressed flush against Dean's, his lips already back in place, perfectly fitting against Castiel's.

_'Light the candle / Put the lock upon the door / You have sent the maid home early / Like a thousand times before…'_

Dean pressed him even further against the wall, grabbing one of Castiel's thighs in the process and gave him a prompting squeeze. Cas got the hint and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, kissing him deeply. When his building erection rubbed against Dean's toned abdomen – seriously, there were far too many layers of fabric between their bodies - he moaned against Dean's mouth in unveiled lust and desperate need.

'Oh, Cas! You have no fucking idea, for how long I've wanted this. How long I've wanted you.'

Dean hooked up his hands under the back of Castiel's thighs and dragged him towards the Impala, kissing his way down Cas' jaw and throat, until he reached the edge of his sweater, just above his belt. He decided that they wouldn't make it to the backseat, so his mind took the next available shortcut and Dean impulsively yanked Castiel on the hood of his beloved car.

'Dean…'

_'Like the castle in its corner / In a medieval game / I foresee terrible trouble / And I stay here just the same…'_

He felt Cas' fingers pressing against his back and he shifted his footing, creating even more friction between them, making Castiel groan alluringly against his mouth. Dean broke the contact to look at Cas' kiss-swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, up to the depths of his dilated pupils and his sinfully long eyelashes.

'You're so beautiful, Cas. With your ugly sweaters and those far too large glasses and your hair that always looks like you just went out of bed and your hideous choice of socks. I mean, seriously, the ones with the red stripes you're wearing today look fucking awful! But I love them, because I love all of you, Cas.'

Dean looked fondly at the now blushing librarian and pressed his lips against the crook of Castiel's neck. He sneaked his hands under Castiel's shirt and let his hands slowly wander up and down Cas' warm chest, brushing his nipples in the process, earning a hiss of pleasure from his mouth.

'Oh Dean, you can't imagine for how long I craved you. God, I love you so much, I…'

Again, he was silenced by the sensations of Dean's body against his own and he could feel how Castiel grabbed his shirt and yanked him down into a hot and messy kiss, the movements of their lips sloppy and needy. They briefly broke apart and both of them tried to recover their breaths for a second. Before Cas could say something further, Dean gently placed a finger over his lips.

'Hush, my angel.'

Dean kissed him again and grabbed Castiel's navy blue sweater and the black shirt he wore underneath and yanked them over his head, just briefly breaking the connection between them. He felt Castiel's hands wandering down his chest and tracing the waistband of his jeans, when a sudden honk and a faked cough of shock pulled them back into reality.

'Jesus, I said you should _talk about_ your desperate love _for_ him, not _make_ desperate love _with_ him, Castiel.'

Cas blushed even further and buried his head in Dean's still clothed shoulder when he heard Balthazar laugh heartily. Dean turned around towards the guy in the car outside the garage and grinned smugly, before lowering his voice to reply seductively:

'Oh, you have no idea what I'm going to do with Cas. First I will undress him painfully slow and stroke him through his clothes until he begs me to free him, and I'll love him with my mouth until he comes. And afterwards I'll bury myself inside him until he's hard again and press his naked body against the hood of my car and…'

Castiel coughed and pressed himself tighter against Dean's chest, the more words left his lips and even Balthazar couldn't help but to gape like a fish, surprised about Dean's unashamed boldness. Dean huffed triumphantly and Cas couldn't help himself but to chuckle quietly.

'Ok, too much information, thank you very much. At least, use protection.'

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh out loud and Cas could feel the deep vibrations of Dean's voice against his body, sending pure sensation through his veins. He heard how Balthazar's car drove off a moment later and pulled at Dean's shirt to regain his attention.

'Did you mean it?'

When Dean didn't answer, Cas looked up, afraid they'd lost the momentum and Dean would still reject him, but he was greeted with a warm smile and eyes shining with love and anticipation, before his lips were covered with Dean's again, his chest warm and sticky against his own. And when he felt the cold sensation of the black hood against his spine, merely a second later, his world started to feel perfect again.

_'I'm a fool to do your dirty work / Oh yeah...'_

{/~~~\}

* * *

_**{prompt: A prompt! Your mission, should you choose to accept is, is to write a fluffy, slightly smushy fic featuring these four things: Dean, Cas, red-striped socks, and the song 'Dirty Work' by Steely Dan (give it a listen. It's fantastic). If you write this let me know and I'll name one of my cats after you. :D}**_

_**{song/lyrics: Steely Dan - Dirty Work}**_


End file.
